1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid containers.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, an ink cartridge is used to supply ink to an inkjet printer (hereinafter also referred to simply as a “printer”). An ink cartridge is housed in a packaging member such as a paper box when being commercially distributed, for example (e.g., JP-A-2003-034362).
If unexpected impact is applied to an ink cartridge during distribution, for example, there is a possibility that ink leaks from an opening portion such as an atmosphere introduction hole, depending on the angle of arrangement thereof. In addition, in the case of an ink cartridge containing pigment ink, there is a possibility that an uneven concentration distribution of a color material component occurs in the ink when the ink cartridge is left standing at a certain arrangement angle for a long time. Depending on the condition of the concentration distribution of the color material component, print quality degrades in some cases, e.g., the concentration of a printed image becomes uneven. For this reason, in an ink cartridge for pigment ink, it is desirable to restrict an arrangement thereof at an arrangement angle at which a concentration distribution of a color material component that leads to degradation of print quality occurs.
In JP-A-2003-034362 mentioned above, the ink cartridge is housed in a package at an arrangement posture that is different from the arrangement posture when the ink cartridge is installed in a printer, such that the concentration distribution of a color material component in the ink is resolved when the ink cartridge is installed in the printer. However, with the technique in JP-A-2003-034362, there is a possibility that the arrangement posture of the ink cartridge is not different from the arrangement posture at the time of installation in the printer depending on the arrangement angle of the package itself. Thus, there is still room for improvement in the restriction of the arrangement angle of an ink cartridge before use in a state of being packaged.